vinchaos: Persuasion
by vvlunardragon
Summary: Upon being trapped in darkness by Nero, Vincent must persuade Chaos to help him escape.  Rated M for sMut sMut and more sMut!


vv: Third installment to the vinchaos lemons!

Vincent: vvlunardragon doesn't own any characters mentioned here, we are propery of Square-Enix.

Chaos: 'cept for Vince, he's property of me~ XD

~xXx~

Vincent was walking towards the Deep Ground HQ, when he felt something off. He looked behind him and saw a cloud of darkness amassing. He whirled back around and attempted to run in the opposite direction, but couldn't take more than three steps before the darkness surrounded him, limiting his movements, pressing against him as if to smother him. He panicked and screamed, trying to get free.

"No need to be so loud, Vinnie." Chaos pulled his host into his inner world. Though it appeared to be of the same darkness, Vincent wasn't in as much danger, and there was no feeling of suffocating.

Vincent panted, his heart still racing from fear. "What was that?"

"Darkness, like I control, just a different brand. He's nowhere near my power." He blew a raspberry, as if the thought irritated him. "Just being possessed by me is enough to keep you alive indefinitely in here. However, you'll need more of my power to escape if you intend to get to Weiss before the world ends."

"And I take it you won't help me out of the goodness of your heart?" the ex-Turk asked sarcastically.

Chaos chuckled. "I HAVE no heart host, see?" he tapped the empty cavity over his left breast where the Protomateria had once rested. "I'm just a demon with one purpose given to him by the Planet."

"So what do you want from me to let me out?" Vincent asked.

The demon smirked. "Entertain me," he purred. "Do something to persuade me to help you out."

Vincent stared at the demon, then slowly raised his hands and loosened the buckles holding his cloak in place. The cloak sagged from the relaxed tension, and he slipped it off. He worked his way down the buckles of the shirt underneath, completely undoing them to reveal his scarred chest and abs.

Chaos smirked as his host removed his gauntlet one piece at a time before sliding his shirt off. "I'm impressed, you didn't even try to talk your way out of it," the demon teased. "I was sure you were going to try another way of amusing me."

Vincent didn't respond to the demon, not wanting to say something to offend him or make him go back on his deal. Instead, he undid the buckles on his pants, letting the weight of Cerberus pull them down, and removed the armor around his feet, ankles, and shins. He pushed his boxers down past his rear, and let them slide down to join the pile of clothing gathered at his feet.

Vincent approached Chaos, stepping out of the circle of abandoned clothing, and ran his hands down the demons chest while dropping to his knees. His fingers traced the spines around the demon's legs that hid his member, causing the demon to groan as the spines retracted, revealing his hardening member.

Vincent looked up at the demon and threw him a devilish smirk as he took his member into his mouth.

Chaos moaned and fought to keep from thrusting into his host's welcoming wet mouth. He struggled to keep still and let his host 'persuaded' him as he saw fit. Though, with how skillfully Vincent was using his tongue, Chaos wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to maintain his hard-won control. When his host wrapped his hand around the length that he couldn't fit into his mouth and kept pace with it, the demon moaned loudly and couldn't keep himself from thrusting into his host's hot mouth.

Vincent's free hand traced up Chaos's abs, up his chest, and touched his fingers to Chaos's lips. The demon willingly took them into his mouth, and mimicked to them what his host was doing farther south.

Just as Chaos was on the cusp of coming, Vincent removed his lips and fingers from the demon and stepped back. Chaos looked upset, but immediately brightened as Vincent got onto his knees and propped himself up with one hand, while his slick hand reached back and his fingers circled his entrance. Chaos watched as his host slipped a finger between his cheeks and started working it in and out of himself, soon joining it with another.

Vincent added a third finger and moaned as his questing fingers brushed against his prostrate. He scissored them a bit more before removing them.

Chaos stepped forward to get into position behind the ex-Turk, but his host glared at him, silently ordering him to stay put. He bared his teeth in return, how dare his host challenge him! He faintly growled, but the sound was caught in his throat as his host stood up and pushed him over. The demon scowled and tried to scramble to his feet, but his host got in his way, standing with a leg on either side of his hips. The ex-Turk lowered himself so that he was straddling Chaos. He situated himself so that his entrance was directly over the demon's erection, and sat on him, taking his member into himself.

Chaos gasped and moaned at the unexpected position, rolling his hips upwards to meet his host.

Vincent's hands roamed the demon's chest as he raised himself off the demon's erection and slowly lowered himself back onto it. "I thought you wanted me to do this on my own?" he murmered as Chaos's hands gripped his hips and helped steady him.

"I changed my mind," the demon growled. "Where did you learn to do this anyways?"

Vincent smirked and kissed Chaos, running his tongue across his lips. "Do you really need to know that?" he purred.

_Damn_, if Chaos had known Vincent was going to be like this, he would have tried offering his assistance sooner. "I suppose not," he ceded.

Vincent kissed him more fully, his tongue begging for entrance to Chaos's mouth as he rode the demon faster. Chaos parted his lips, but rather than grant his host access, his own tongue darted out and tangled with the ex-Turks, fighting for dominance. Eventually, his host's tongue conceded and let him explore his mouth.

Chaos moaned, biting his Vincent's lower lip. His orgasm was starting to rise, and he bucked his hips, trying to get his host to move faster.

Vincent took the hint and increased his pace, bouncing up and down Chaos's member and throwing back his head, crying out his sweet release and spraying the demon's chest with his cum.

Chaos moaned and gripped his host's hips harder, drawing blood, and driving into him as far as he could and roaring as his mind flashed white with pleasure.

Vincent collapsed on top of the demon, panting from exertion. "Well… -hah- are you… -hah- convinced?"

Chaos purred, nuzzling his neck. "Almost, I think I need one more round to be sure though," he smirked, nipping at the soft flesh.

Vincent smirked. "You're insatiable," he murmured.

"I deserve to be, you're getting my assistance after all."

"True," Vincent answered, sitting up again. He raised himself off Chaos's partially-hard member and took a couple steps away from the demon.

Chaos sat up, watching every move his host made. Vincent crouched in front of the demon and touched the Weapon's member, beginning to harden again. Chaos moaned as Vincent's hand wrapped around it and started pumping, gently squeezing the base when Chaos came close to another orgasm.

When the demon looked like he was about to protest not being allowed to come, Vincent stood again and turned his back to him before sitting between the demon's legs and tossing him a simmering look over his shoulder.

If Chaos had a heart, it would have skipped a beat from that look alone. "What are you doing now?"

Vincent sighed in mock depression. "I thought you said you knew everything I've thought?"

"I haven't gone through all of your thoughts and daydreams yet," the demon muttered.

Vincent smirked. "Then I'll show you," he whispered, and lifted himself onto Chaos's erection. He spread his legs and hooked them around Chaos's, careful not to pierce himself on the armor around the demon's knees. He placed his hands on the demon's hips. Despite the little contact he had with the ground, he managed to move himself up off the demon's erection, and slowly settled himself back onto it.

Chaos moaned and reached his un-gauntleted hand down to massage his host's rear before placing his hand on the underside of his thigh and assisting his movement. At the same time, his gauntleted hand reached around his host's torso and pulled him flush against his chest.

Vincent gasped when Chaos bit his shoulder and whimpered in pleasure as he increased the speed and force of his backwards thrusts. The demon moaned and nipped at his neck more gently until he found the spot that made Vincent moan. The ex-Turk threw back his head, his pants and moans getting louder until he screamed from the force of his orgasm.

Chaos moaned into his host's skin and thrust deeply into him. He quivered for a moment before roaring as waves of pleasure crashed over him.

Chaos fell back, pulling Vincent with him. He nuzzled his host's neck and sighed contentedly, pulling out of him. Vincent groaned at the loss and the sudden feeling of emptiness and shivered as the demon's essence dribbled out of his hole.

"That was… entertaining," Chaos smirked, nibbling at Vincent's ear.

Vincent sighed at the demon. "So you'll help? I am in a bit of a hurry…"

"Of course," the demon murmured, running a hand through his host's hair. "Just give me a minute."

Vincent kissed the demon as darkness surrounded him, obscuring everything from sight.

The next thing he knew, he was standing in the real world. He looked back at the cloud of darkness and smirked before resuming his trek.

~xXx~

vv: O…M…G… did I just write a non-rape vinchaos story? I think I just did XD

Vincent: see? It is possible.

Chaos: but not as much fun X3

vv: I felt I had to, seeing as how the next two…

Vincent: ? Next two?

vv: welllll…

Chaos: RAAAAAAPE! *tackles Vincent*

vv: yeah, what he said XD anyways, keep those comments coming, I love to hear from all you bishies~


End file.
